


Expect the World, Dream of Paradise

by InLoveWithAugust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Seemingly Perfect Society, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Boypussy, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape and Sexual Assault of a Major Character, Shy Stiles, Stiles Wears Glasses, Tall Derek, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithAugust/pseuds/InLoveWithAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been hiding away all his life, too afraid of how people would react if they knew how different he was; if someone were to know that he was one of <i>those</i> people that are generally called a monstrosity among the seemingly perfectly progressed and open-minded society.<br/>And Stiles doesn't mind his life of loneliness and self-hatred. Until one day, a co-worker of his discovers his secret and takes advantage of him. His life seems to have turned to hell but then he gets rescued by someone who understands what it's like to be jugded for something you have no control over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be a kinky fic, simply because I have way to little experience writing smut and I actually care too much about the plot to reduce it to simply sex. 
> 
> There probably will be sex scenes, though. It will be my first time writing one so I hope you forgive me if they're not particularly good. 
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I have no beta-reader. I'm writing this story for fun and I promise to proof read but mistakes are bound to happen. Please inform me if there is anything that absolutely bothers you. 
> 
> And beware of the warnings. The subject of rape is a huge topic of this fic so if that triggers you or makes you uncomfortable then please don't read it. Be safe, people!

Society claims to be progressing, constantly developing new technologies, fighting for freedom and opening the worldview of the people by connecting them all around the world so they could share their culture and make others experience how life would be looking through the eyes of someone with a different background. Women were fighting for their equality, communities were founded to back up people with sexual preferences that had been seen as a sin for a too long time already, prejudice against different ethnicities was fought with various campaigns for equal rights for everybody . 

It was beautiful how the world changed, how everyone kept doing their best to help humanity along in their progression to be a better species, one worthy of the beauty that was their planet. 

And in the last century, it seemed that humanity had indeed taken huge steps towards equality and peace. 

At least, that's what the media liked to portray. 

It seemed, that people were already resting on the oars they hadn't even managed to achieve yet. 

But people like Stiles knew that the world was still far from perfect or even completely safe for ones that differed from the majority of society. 

And Stiles didn't feel this hopeless because he was gay. Being gay was no longer as problematic as it had once been. By the time Stiles had entered pre-school, same-sex marriage was legal in every single state and there were even laws enforced in order to protect people if they were discriminated for their sexual preference. 

No, the problem was not Stiles' sexuality. 

The reason why Stiles was afraid of people and kept to himself was his unusual anatomy. 

You see, Stiles was quite different. He was a boy, but he also _wasn't_ a boy, strictly speaking. Deep inside, Stiles knew he was a boy. He looked like a boy, even if he had some androgynous features like his snub nose, his big eyes, long eyelashes and his lean build. 

When Stiles had been a child, people had always told his parents that he was too pretty to be a boy though they obviously could tell by his looks that he was, indeed, a boy. 

And his parents used to smile that forced smile whenever they got confronted about the way Stiles was slightly unusual to the public eye. Because they knew that his appearance would make it so much harder for Stiles to hide who he truly was. They knew his life would not be easy and they couldn't do a single thing to spare him from the cruelty of other people. 

Now that Stiles was older, he thought that his parents might have even resented him a little for the fact that he had been born the way he was because they knew that Stiles wouldn't ever grow up like all the other kids. He would have to be careful every single day and keep his anatomy a secret. Sometimes Stiles thought that his parents wished that he had never been born at all. And sometimes he wished that too. 

Whenever he got that thought and felt like life was better if he would just drop dead right now, he tried to think of something positive. 

_At least, my parents loved me and tried to protect me as long as they lived._

_At least, I'm healthy and my period cramps aren't that bad._

_At least I'm not a werewolf._

And he was really grateful for the last one. Because if there was one outcast from the so-claimed perfect society, it was werewolves. Why? Stiles guessed because regular humans were afraid of them. They were afraid of their superior senses, incredible healing abilities, their supernatural strength, and speed. They were afraid because all of their attributes made them technically superior to the human race. And that's something they couldn't stand. So there were no laws against killing a werewolf because the lesser there were out there, the less likely it was that they would overthrow humanity. Killing a werewolf wasn't frowned upon; quite the contrary, it was viewed as doing public service. If someone were to kill a werewolf he or she would get celebrated like a war hero because in the eyes of the public they just did their duty in protecting society. 

Stiles had never met a werewolf in his life but that was probably because they were hiding, trying to blend in. Just like he was. 

So yeah, he might not lead the perfect life. He might be lonely, with no friends and no family left. He might hate himself a little every time he stripped naked and looked into a mirror. 

But at least he was alive. At least, no one took notice of him. 

And he had a nice little apartment all to himself. He had a job at a library which he actually loved very much. 

He had an enormous book collection. 

It wasn't paradise. But it was enough for him. 

It was more than most people like him got to have. Boys without a penis, boys with a vagina, ovaries, and a uterus, boys just like him, usually got killed at a very young age by their own parents because they were ashamed or simply didn't want that life for their offspring. And if they got to live past their childhood, most of them usually committed suicide or they got exposed and sold illegally in an underground slave ring. There were even rumors that some of them got sent to a special facility where doctors and scientists performed experiments and operations on them.

Stiles was one of the lucky ones. 

He just had to remind himself of that every time he felt like crying.


	2. Chapter 1

There wasn't all that much to look forward to first thing in the morning. His fridge was nearly empty, the milk already tasting a bit stale as he ate it with his cereal. Next, he watered the few plants he had in his little apartment, then he fed the cat. 

Batman was a black cat that seemed to come with the apartment. At least, he had been there ever since Stiles had moved in. At first, he had tried to keep him out but the cat had looked so miserable that Stiles couldn't help but cave in and let him stay. 

Caring for the cat and his plants was really all Stiles could afford. 

Not only because money was an issue, because Batman definitely needed more food than even Stiles himself needed some days. 

And he definitely broke more stuff, even though Stiles was not all that bad himself in that regard either. 

As if to prove him right, Batman jumped onto the kitchen counter and pawed at a vase until it smashed to the floor. Stiles was in too good a mood to get angry at him though and just tapped him in warning as he went to save the poor flower. 

From Stiles' every-day-life point of view, there really wasn't much reason to be happy this early in the morning on a Monday. He still got open bills to pay, the rent was due soon, and the contains of his fridge were probably past their expiration date. 

Also, he had to head to work in a few minutes, which meant stuffing himself in a crowded train and hoping not to get trampled over just to reach a library desk where he would receive rude requests and questions all day from snotty people and exhausted students. 

He'd probably stay there for his break, too, because sitting alone in a cafe was just too sad and he didn't like the stares from other people. The library's closing time would mark the point for him at which his life really began because it was only then that he was alone with the love of his life: books. He could read and file and browse over new books in peace and no one would be there to criticize him for his taste in books or laugh at him for fulfilling the nerd stereotype that his lanky figure, disheveled hair, misguided fashion sense and his glasses attributed him. 

His routine had changed slightly in the last few days. 

Now, there was not only the after-hours to look forward to. 

Ever since the mysterious man had started to regularly visit the library, Stiles' working hours were less tedious and aggravating. 

Normally, Stiles didn't enjoy to interact with other people, mainly because they were always rude to him and he had no practice when it came to conversation. He usually managed to put off the other person after uttering a sentence. He didn't know why but him talking seemed to annoy people, so he simply tried not to talk at all if it wasn't strictly necessary. 

The mysterious man was the exception. 

It had started with a simple request for a book, whose title Stiles had never heard of. Now, that was quite unusual since he had spent so much time at the library, he knew it inside out and cared for and knew every book like it was a living, breathing thing. 

The stranger was looking for a book Stiles had never heard of and so he had to look into the online inventory to determine whether it was even available. 

Usually, Stiles didn't need to do that. He had an amazing memory and could remember who had borrowed which book and when it supposed to be returned. Sometimes he headed to work and thought on the way "Today, Moby Dick is already one week overdue. Time to send a nice passive-aggressive e-mail to Samantha Johnson!". 

Not knowing the book and where it was supposed to be made Stiles feel inefficient and stupid, something he seldom felt for all the world was desperate to accomplish that. 

Nervously, he had adjusted his glasses and gone to the library section the computer had told him the book in question was supposed to be in. The stranger had followed him quietly and broodily, towering over him with his unbelievable height and amount of muscles and thus giving his big dark eyebrows more menace than the leather jacket could ever hope to achieve. 

Stiles may have felt a little intimidated at the prospect of being in a pretty deserted section of the library with no one in sight, all alone with Mr. Tall, Dark, And Broody. That guy could be a serial killer for all Stiles knew, he definitely had the eyebrows and matching glare for it.

Contradicting to his first impression of the guy that had caused all those assumptions, he was polite and patient while Stiles scanned the bookshelves - he even offered to help. When they had spotted the book sitting on the highest shelve in the bookcase, which was definitely out of Stiles' reach, no matter how much he stretched himself on his tiptoes, the guy just reached over his shoulder and took it down himself. 

He thanked Stiles quietly - not overly friendly and talkative but still showing his appreciation that Stiles had taken the time to really look for the book - and all Stiles could do was nod. 

It was then that he realized that the stranger he had ignorantly branded as someone potentially dangerous at first was actually really attractive. And his eyes were an indescribable color that seemed to change depending on the light and his mood. 

Stiles' heart may have pounded a little harder against his chest at the realization. 

Blushing, he had gone back to his desk then, hoping his mortification would go away with time. It was not like he would see him every day, though, which was a clear relief for Stiles then. 

But how wrong he had been! 

The stranger was back the next day, same time as the day before. He hadn't borrowed the book and so Stiles had the suspicion that he planned to read it here in the library, just to evade the library membership fee. If Stiles had done his job correctly, he would have reported him then. But he was curious. 

The guy was dressed in designer clothes so he could probably afford the few dollars for the membership. Why didn't he just sign up then? 

It seemed an unnecessary risk to Stiles who had never done anything even remotely risky in his life before. His life was risky enough, no need to be an adrenaline-junkie. 

While Stiles was watching Mr. Mysterious, Kevin, a university student who was working part-time at the library, came up behind him and spun his chair around so he was facing the guy. 

Kevin was, in Stiles' opinion, a spoiled, pretentious prick who only got the job through his parents' connections, because he had never done an ounce of work since he had started at the library. He spent his work hours sitting around and eating, flirting and making inappropriate comments whenever girls were around. He also loved to torment Stiles. 

"Oooh, nerd-boy has his eyes set on leather-jacket guy! Didn't know you swing that way or else I'd have offered," he smirked lewdly. "I'd help you out if you asked me nicely." 

Stiles grimaced and leaned back as far as possible in his chair to create more distance between himself and the slime ball that was Kevin. 

"No, thanks. I'm fine," he declined curtly. 

Kevin frowned slightly. "Oh, c'mon, don't play hard to get! A loner like you needs all the attention he can get, isn't that right? I'm probably your only chance at getting off with somebody without having to pay them for it!" 

Ouch. That had hit a sore spot. 

Because Stiles had prepared himself for a lonely life but that didn't mean that he didn't long for something different. The romance novels hidden under his bed were the undeniable proof of that. 

"No, thanks. I prefer an STD-free life." 

The words were out of his mouth before he could even really think about them. Horrified, he clapped a hand over his mouth, wishing he could take the words back.

Kevin was looking really pissed off now and a pissed off spoiled brat was not someone you wanted to have to deal with. Stiles just screwed up his eyes in nervous anticipation of retribution. 

Before something of that sort could happen, something got smacked on Stiles' desk, making him jump and both Stiles and Kevin turn towards the source of the noise. 

They were both met with the intense glare of the mysterious stranger. 

"I'm done for the day," the stranger told Stiles gruffly, his voice surprisingly not as deep and rough as the librarian had assumed. "Put it back where it belongs." 

Normally, Stiles would have perceived behavior like this as rude and incredibly impolite but in this case, he knew that the stranger was actually trying to help him. 

"Ah, yes. I will. Thanks," Stiles replied after a while of just awkwardly staring at the man. Social interaction really wasn't his forte. 

The man just nodded and then he left. 

Stiles made sure to avoid Kevin for the rest of that day as best as he could while also inspecting the book the stranger had been reading. 

_'Wolfsbane - the best way to grow it and its uses'_ was the title of the book. Stiles just assumed the man was a hunter. He looked badass enough for it. 

Since that day, the man had been back to the library every day, always just looking for that one book.

And since that day, Stiles had shared more conversations with him than he ever had with any other person after his parent's death.


End file.
